


Fathers

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Father/Son Incest, Hazy, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's not sure why he's standing in his father's cell, but he wants nothing more than to have sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers

Barry wasnt sure how he got there. It all seemed to be a bit of a haze. He was still wearing his red Flash suit, so maybe he had used his speed to break in here. It didnt really matter though, he was here, and he knew what he was to do.

Their lips slammed together passionately, and with aggression, lust and love all mixed they fought for dominance with their tounges, and eventually his dad won.

His suit was soon discarded on the floor, and he was nude as the day he was born, sitting on his father's lap, who himself was sitting on the skinny cot pushed up against the stone wall. 

Barry helped his father remove his shirt, and next came the orange trousers to reveal the hard organ which had help to give Barry life. Barry fell to his knees, and took the organ into his mouth, lovingly licking the large stump and sucking it, while his hands massaged/played with the balls. He felt pride, its a son's job to give his father pleasure.

His father's hands grabbed his head and they looked into each other's eyes, and they communicated in ways words would never allow.

He was back on his father's lap, well almost, his father's legs were spread apart, he was slowly lowering himself on, the dick lined with his hole. The dick parted his ass cheeks, and as he continued to lower, the dick came to his hole. Lubed with Barry's saliva it easily traveled in, opening the hole and filling his inner passage inch by inch by inch. The stretching caused the tiniest bit of sting, but it was worth it, he was use to taking cocks up the ass.

He began fucking himself on his father's cock. He did all the work, bringing himself up and down. He sped up, and was pounding his ass on that cock faster than any human should be capable. The head of his father's cock kept hitting that magic spot within, and he was in heavenly bliss, his own cock-a smaller version of his his father's-pulsed with pleasure and need.

Warm, gooey seed filled his hole, squirting from his father's cock in geisures, filling him with the same semen that had given him to life. He felt proud to be able to get his father off so well.

He eased himself off his father's cock, and looked into his father's dazling eyes. His dad would do anything for him, and he would do anything for his father. 

Barry's dick was hard, but that didnt seem to matter at the moment, he knew for some reason he needed to leave. He grabbed his suit off the floor and began to put it on when everything went dark.

\------

Barry awoke in the king sized bed, and sat up using his elbows to support him. He looked to his side to see Joe looking up at him. He couldnt imagine his life without Joe, and while he knew loving the man that raised him and was a surrogant father to him was wrong in many, many ways, neither of them could deny they were soulmates, it felt only right to be together.

"You had the dream about your father again" Joe said more than asked. He had a look in his eyes that said he knew more, knew something that Barry didnt yet know.

"I still dont know why I keep having that dream"

"Its your subconsious Barry. And it's not a dream, your sleep walking, fucking..."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"You took off tonight, and then came back with your suit on, see its discarded over there on the floor, and you had cum still leaking from your ass."

"You mean...It cant be"

"Obviously you have a thing for Daddies. I dont mind, as long as I'm your number one Daddy" Joe said grabbing Barrys cock while pressing his own lips to the young man he never could get enough of.


End file.
